Ordo Fabula
Fabula is a world created centuries ago, designed through the hands of a young girl called Colette, who had a dream of a non-reality where every Fairy Tale would start to exist. Built together from dimensions of different Fairy Tales, the world has formed into a new place for the lost one's to live in; to find their new purpose. See More: Story General Time : Time in Fabula does not exist like known to humankind, since it builds up from several different worlds at once. The world features an old age like atmosphere, making the existence of cellphones, computers, tvs and similar impossible. Months and weeks are counted the same as in reality and the present year writes Year 03. Fashion : The clothes in Fabula are designed to fit their own individual Fairy Tales. A change in environment such as a move into a foreign area (Japanese Forest, Pandelion, etc.) however can form the fashion taste of a character by chance. Due to most Fairy Tales playing in rather quaint times, the majority of attire worn reflects such. Climate : Seasons in Fabula change in the same pattern as they do in real life, featuring all four seasons in the center area of Faroe. In the individual forests and other locations from another world, seasons can be limited to one or two throughout the whole year. Wildlife : See More: Creatures Common Folk : Faroe is inherited by not only the Fairy Tales, but common farmers residing in both the Japanese Forest and Pandelion. Created by Colette to bring life to the world, the common folk works like pre-programmed artificial intelligence, who follow a natural pattern of a normal human's behavior. While capable of understanding and communication, they are in fact mindless dummies, who will forget the interaction with Fairy Tales unless refreshing, regular encounters. They regularly provide livestock, vegetables and other materials, which would not naturally occur in the world, free for the Fairy Tales to use. Sexual intercourse with the women, while possible, will not bear any offspring. Terminology Books :♣ A Fairy Tale's book is their metaphorical equivalent of their heart. Once setting foot into Fabula, an expiration date will be set, each negative emotion or desire for death drawing them closer to vanishing eternally. In the second their books reach the expiration date, a character will not die, but lose their ability to move on their own, thus being an empty shell and eventually a body will dissolve. :If a person's heart is forcefully taken, the thief can manipulate emotions or physical condition as they please, if capable even play with their psyche. Creators such as Colette and Léandre can remove a Fairy Tale's book pages, which will cause the Fairy Tale to suffer fatal wounds and to bleed out. To reduce the potency of manipulation, Akaneiro's "Hide and Seek" automatically hides a book on arrival, allowing Fairy Tales to re-earn their hearts and full control by finding their purpose in the new world. In case a purpose has become clear to the carrier, their book will reveal its hideout and return to their chest. : When a book is obtained, a Fairy Tale is considered "real" and earned their respective life in the new world. They are shielded from expiring and negative emotions can no longer cause death. Fairy Tales that die with a book in their chest leave a body behind, which can be buried. While it's possible for a book to taint while in possession of their Fairy Tale, it is unlikely to happen and requires a consistent flow of desperation. "Tainted" books show black stains on their pages and reflect times of struggle. Books are not visible to the naked eye and cannot be sensed or discovered by magic. Despair : ♣ A Fairy Tales worst nemesis is their own emotions. A book yet to be obtained can taint and expire through depression and despair. In Fabula, despair is commonly known as a contagious plague, materializing in form of black tar, which oozes from an infected body. First it will show in small marks of black on infected skin, then spread and eventually empoison veins, lungs and most importantly: The heart. Despair affects every creature differently. Feral victims will often encounter unbearable pain as the black tar serves as acid rotting their flesh. A commonly shared occurrence in animals is an enlarged body size, as the illness tries to afflict as much damage as possible while destroying the host. Fairy Tales, while not usually affected, will often be devoured by masses of black tar as an result of drowning in their own emotions. Despair can be purified through sacred spirits featured in Kami or Sacred Weapons. Seraph : See More: Seraph Sacred Weapon : See More: Sacred Weapon Kagami Kami :See More: Kagami Kami Headmasters : ♣ The Headmasters are large creatures that rule over the animal tribes of their respective areas. They are certainly no gods, but respected enough not to challenge. Each Headmaster has their own loyal tribe and lair and usually work as representatives regarding issues concerning their grounds. Abyss : ♣ The Abyss is a bottomless cliff surrounding Fabula. Upon touch of the lower regions a body will dissolve, with or without their book. It connects the parallel worlds with Fabula. When a new area enters the world, parts of the abyss are replaced and stretch out further beyond the new land. World Doors : ♣ Connected to the Abyss lie the World Doors, the path between Fabula and the universe around it. Areas, Fairy Tales and Kami can enter through opened doors should their worlds collide. The doors can be manually opened and closed by Akaneiro. When closed, it is impossible for a part of a Fairy Tale to interact with Fabula. According to the fox, a good thousand doors exist. Category:All Pages Category:Fabula Category:Terms